


Five Times Heero Tried To Tell Duo How He Felt

by Selena Barton (sel_barton)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sel_barton/pseuds/Selena%20Barton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero Yuy tries to tell Duo Maxwell just how he feels, but his luck isn't what it used to be.  Will he ever get the chance to tell him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Heero Tried To Tell Duo How He Felt

**1.** Heero settled in the chair across from Duo's desk.

“How long do you have left?” Heero asked as he watched Duo typing up the last of his report.

“Enough time to finish,” Duo answered with a glance at Heero. “What's going on?”

“I...,” Heero started and took a steadying breath, “I wanted to tell you...”

“Maxwell, is that report ready? We have 10 minutes before we need to be in the briefing,” Wufei asked sticking his head into their office.

“Yeah, yeah. Just gotta get it printed. I wouldn't miss her ladyship's orders,” Duo chuckled.

“Yuy,” Wufei greeted as he registered his friend's presence.

“Chang,” Heero said trying to keep the frustration of being interrupted out of his tone.

“So what was it you needed to tell me?” Duo asked as Wufei went on down the hall. The printer purred to life.

“Just be careful,” Heero said as he started to stand up.

“Of course. It's an easy case, Chang goes in and draws attention with his not fitting in like usual. I slip in and set the charges. Blow it sky high soon as we're clear,” Duo chuckled with a wink.

 

 **2.** Heero took a drink from the tray being taken past them. “Duo,” he said softly, half hidden behind the glass.

“Hmm?” he hummed.

Heero looked at Duo's bright eyes and felt his nerves start to ease. Just as he was about to speak...

“Heero, I believe you agreed to share a dance with me,” Relena said placing a delicate hand on his arm.

Duo grinned, “Did you con a dance from Chang too?”

“I didn't con a thing. I asked very nicely,” she replied with a smile. “I'm just very lucky they have a hard time turning down a lady.”

 

 **3.** Duo popped his head into Heero's office. “So looking forward to seeing Bern?”

“Not exactly,” Heero answered, a hint of a smile touching the corners of his lips when he looked up.

“Make sure you take in a few sights while you're there. You should get something out of all this travel we do,” Duo teased.

“Before we go,” Heero said causing Duo to move a step into the office rather than just hovering outside the door. Heero stopped his words, listening the familiar rhythm of his partner in a hurry.

“Heero, they just bumped us up. We're out, now,” Trowa said as he hurried in to grab his jacket off his chair. “I'll fill you in on the way.”

Heero nodded as he stood up, grabbed his own jacket from his chair, and headed out the door.

 

 **4.** Heero sat at the table looking at all the work he'd put into setting up dinner. It wasn't unusual for Duo to have dinner with him once in the week if they were free, but this one was going to be different. Heero wasn't going to let one more person interrupt them before he could tell Duo.

Heero cell phone rang, and he answered it with a subtle flip of his thumb. “Yuy.”

“Hey, 'Ro, I...um... hate to say this, but I can't make it. These reports are taking longer than I expected.”

Heero caught himself before he sighed into the phone. “I understand.”

 

 **5.** Heero growled low in his throat as he paced between Duo and Wufei's desks.

“Do you think wearing a hole in our carpet will make whatever it is you have to say easier?” Wufei asked.

Heero spun back around on his heels, back to the door, and glared at Wufei.

“If one more thing interrupts my attempt at telling him I love him, I just might hit whatever it is.”

Wufei began to chuckle, his gaze just over Heero's shoulder. “I do not think that will be an issue.”

Heero's eyes widened as the statement began to sink in.

“I told ya he'd been trying to tell me something important for the past couple of months,”Duo said from the doorway. “I just never thought it would be that.”

Wufei stood up as Heero whirled around to face the amused man behind him.

Wufei let himself out of the office, and Duo used his heel to kick the door shut.

“Duo...I....”

“Didn't want me to hear it that way?” he chuckled as he moved closer. “How about we try it again? Make sure I heard right.”

“Is the door locked?” Heero asked his eyes on the door waiting for it to open.

Duo took the few steps back to lock it. Heero reached onto Wufei's desk to unhook the phone, then moved to Duo's desk to do the same.

“Paranoid?”

Heero shook his head, “Give me your phone.”

“Huh?”

“You called and canceled on me too,” Heero answered. “I'm not taking any chances.”


End file.
